Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention is related generally to agricultural implements and more specifically to an improved apparatus and method for transferring agricultural seed or other particulate material from a principal storage site to individual material metering hoppers mounted on planters, grain drills and the like.
In the past, distribution of seed (or other particulate material such as fertilizer) for use in a variety of agricultural operations has been facilitated via a planter apparatus including a wheel supported carrier frame having a hitch for linking to a tractor or other prime mover, an implement bar mounted to the frame perpendicular to the transport direction and a plurality of row units (e.g., 8 to 32) mounted to and essentially equi-spaced along the length of the implement bar. Among other components, each row unit typically includes some type of seed bin that opens downwardly into a dispenser assembly and some type of soil agitator (e.g., a coulter or knife member) juxtaposed on the transport side of the dispenser. During transport through a field the agitator is forced through soil there below and forms a seed trench. As its label implies, the dispenser dispenses a pre-selected quantity of seed downward and behind the agitator into the trench.
The individual seed bins generally have limited storage capacity. For instance, many row unit seed bins are limited to between one and three bushel volumes. For this reason, these types of planter assemblies required frequent bin refilling. Unfortunately, seed filling stations (e.g., typically a barn or other storage unit) are typically stationary and therefore filling exercises often required a trip out of the fields back to a station and then a trip back to the fields to continue the seeding process. These filling trips increased the overall time required to plant fields. In addition to the round trip time required to refill bins, the refilling process itself was tedious as each separate row unit bin had to be filled during each filling exercise.
In an effort to reduce the number of seed refilling exercises required to seed a field, the industry has developed systems including one or more large seed reservoir hoppers mounted to the carrier frame that are transported along with the row units. A seed distribution system in which seed is conveyed from an equipment-mounted main hopper is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,473 (hereinafter the ""473 patent) which issued on Nov. 10, 1992 and which is assigned to Deere and Company. The ""473 patent utilizes a single main hopper which dispenses seed to a plurality of individual mini-hoppers that each, in turn, supply seed to an individual row unit. The seed is fed from the main hopper into each mini-hopper by entraining it in an air stream contained in separate, individual seed transfer hoses that are connected between the main tank and each of the individual mini-hoppers. To minimize costs, ideally, the mini-hoppers are designed to be as small as possible and to require as little material as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,706 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe ""706 patentxe2x80x9d) which issued on Jan. 10, 1995 and is assigned to Agco Corporation describes another seed transporting system which also utilizes a central storage hopper for supplying a plurality of smaller satellite hoppers via a plurality of individual hoses or tubes running from the central hopper to each of the individual row units. Thus, while the systems of the ""173 and ""706 patents provide for the maintenance of seed supply quantities in the row hoppers or bins during seeding operations, they also require the incorporation of a large number of separate seed transport tubes in those systems where multiple, mini-hoppers are present. As in the case of most mechanical systems, in the case of multiple mini hopper systems requiring separate feed tubes, costs associated with the additional seed delivery tubes and related components are appreciable.
To reduce seed delivery costs associated with multi-tube delivery systems, there have been attempts at configuring a delivery system including essentially a single seed delivery tube or manifold assembly for delivering seed to all or an appreciable number (e.g., half) of the row units. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,652 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe ""652 patentxe2x80x9d) which issued on Apr. 11, 2000 and which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, teaches a delivery system having a manifold assembly including a plurality of manifold sections and diverting structures that together form a single sinuous-shaped passageway that opens into each of four separate metering bins. A separate diverter structure is mounted generally above each of the metering bins. A supply duct is linked between the particulate source and the first diverting structure and a separate intermediate duct is mounted between each two adjacent diverting structures.
The source described in the ""652 patent includes a fan at the base of a main hopper that blows air through a head of seed and into a bottom end of the supply duct. Exemplary supply and intermediate ducts may be approximately 2 inches in diameter. Each diverting structure, as its label implies, diverts a portion of the air borne seed entering the structure downward through a tube and into an associated metering bin. Another portion of the seed entering each diverting structure is directed to a following manifold duct and hence to a subsequent diverting structure and corresponding metering bin.
The ""652 patent embodiment includes four separate manifold configurations fed by a single fan source where each manifold feeds four separate metering bins. Other configurations are contemplated. For instance, where the fan is powerful enough 6 or even 8 metering bins may be fed via a single manifold configuration.
According to the ""652 patent, the structure described operates as follows. With seed or some other particulate in a main hopper, when the air source is turned on, seed is entrained in the air and forced through the manifold assembly. As seed passes through the diverting structures some of the particulate is diverted into each of the metering bins. Eventually the bins fill with seed and the diverting structures become blocked. When one diverting structure becomes blocked, the air borne seed is delivered to other unblocked structures and, theoretically, there is a constant seed source provided to instantly refill the metering bins.
In reality, unfortunately, it has been found through empirical evidence that the ""652 patent assembly has at least two important shortcomings. First, when all of the diverter structures become blocked, particulate and air flow to the manifold assembly as a whole is blocked. When the manifold as a whole is blocked the seed in the manifold generally settles and is not air borne. Thereafter, when one or more of the diverter structures becomes unblocked via metered seed distribution, there is a delay period during which the manifold flow resumes when no seed is delivered to the unblocked structure. Where the metering bins are relatively small, the delay periods have been known to result the metering bins being emptied prior to manifold seed delivery. This is particularly true in the case of the row units that are farthest removed from the source. Even short periods of empty bins causes uneven distribution of seed material which is unacceptable in many applications.
Second, the air-seed source configuration used to deliver seed in the ""652 patent, it turns out, is not very efficient. To this end, generally, it has been determined that seeds can be transported satisfactorily with an air velocity of 5000 to 6000 feet per minute (FPM). With a 2 inch hose diameter, 5000 to 6000 FPM velocity translates into approximately 150 cubic feet per minute (CFM) of air.
An exemplary fan employed in delivery experiments was designed to run at peak efficiency (approximately 48%) when it delivers approximately 1000 to 2000 CFM of air at a speed between 3450 and 6000 RPM.
Unfortunately, experiments have shown that, with the exemplary fan employed in the ""652 patent air-source configuration, the configuration was able to deliver seeds from a main hopper to 6 to 8 metering bins when the fan was running at around 5500 and 6000 RPM. In other words, with the ""652 patent configuration, instead of generating 2000 CFM of air at 6000 RPM, the fan running at 6000 RPM only generated approximately 140 CFM of air at the ends of the manifold duct and thus fan efficiency was less than 10%. This air volume loss is attributable in great part to imperfectly sealing duct and diverter connectors, the sinuous or curved configuration of the manifold and the pressure required to, in effect, blow through the head of seed that fills the bottom end of the main hopper.
Moreover, in the case of larger planter assemblies including more row units, for example, 32 row units, the fan employed in the experiments would not be able to deliver sufficient air pressure to meet delivery requirements.
One solution to the air pressure problem may be to employ a positive displacement blower instead of a fan to overcome all of the pressure losses in the manifold. Positive displacement blowers are well known in the pneumatics art and therefore will not be described here in detail. Unfortunately, while a positive displacement blower may overcome may be more efficient at providing required air pressure throughout a line, such blowers are relatively expensive and therefore are cost prohibitive in most applications.
Therefore, a need exists for a single manifold particulate delivery system that will not cause delay periods during which air borne particulate flow must be re-established. In addition, it would be advantageous to have a fan or air source configuration that is relatively inexpensive and yet extremely efficient.
It has been recognized that a venturi can be mounted between a fan and the supply duct of a manifold configuration with a main particulate hopper opening down wind of a restricted portion (i.e., the venturi orifice) of the venturi so that fan air supplied to the venturi creates a negative pressure at the orifice sufficient to draw particulate into the air stream and deliver the particulate to the manifold. As in the case of the ""652 patent, the venturi feeds a plurality of series connected metering bins to supply seed thereto. By using a venturi to draw seed into an air flow instead of requiring the fan to blow through a head of seed, an appreciably more efficient configuration is provided where the initial air pressure drop through the seed head is eliminated.
In one embodiment, the fan feeds a converter assembly that splits that fan air into a plurality of separate air streams in separate air hoses and each of the separate hoses feeds a separate venturi which in turn feeds a plurality of series connected metering bins. In a particularly useful embodiment, the number of converter outlet hoses is selected by taking into account fan efficiency parameters and the CFM required through each of the venturi connected manifolds to efficiently deliver seed to the metering bins. To this end, as indicated above, the exemplary fan is most efficient when delivering between 1000 and 2000 CFM at speeds between 3450 and 6000 RPM and, for proper seed delivery through a 2 inch tube, approximately 140 CFM of air is required. Thus, where the converter includes eight separate outlet tubes, the combined CFM required for eight outlet tubes is 1120 CFM the fan runs within its peak efficiency range of 1000 to 2000 CFM. Other configurations within the peak range are contemplates.
After the number of converter outlets has been determined, the number of metering bins to be fed by each venturi can be determined by dividing the total number of row units required by the number of converter outlets. For example, where 32 row units are required and the converter has eight outlets, the number of row units fed by each outlet, venturi and manifold configuration is four. It should also be noted that where only four units are fed by each venturi the pressure drop through the manifold linked to the venturi will be less than where more units are fed and thus efficiency is enhanced in this manner as well.
Unfortunately, as in the case of the ""652 patent configuration, the venturi configuration described above can result in delay period problems when diverter structures become blocked. In addition, where the main hopper opens downward into the venturi, when diverter structures become blocked, seed from the main hopper can fill a large portion of the venturi cavity and create a seed head. In this case, where a converter splits fan air into fractional CFM, the air pressure is often too small to overcome the seed head or may require even a longer delay period to push through a seed head.
It has been recognized that the problems described above and related to delay periods during which air borne particulate flow must be re-established can be overcome by simply providing a return manifold duct or the like between the last in a series of diverter structures and the particulate hopper or air source. By providing a return passageway that remains unobstructed at all times, even when all of the diverter structure openings into the metering bins become blocked, the air borne particulate flow continues through the return passageway and is constant. Thus, when one or more of the diverter structures re-opens, particulate within the flow is immediately present to fill the metering bin there below.
In addition, it has been recognized that the venturi can be designed to minimize or essentially eliminate the possibility of building up a seed head when all of the diverter structure openings become blocked. To this end, by having the hopper open into a side or the underside of the venturi, the seed can be prevented from filling and blocking the cavity while still providing a xe2x80x9csurfacexe2x80x9d of seeds at the hopper-venturi opening that can be sucked and entrained into the flowing venturi air. Some embodiments include each of the venturi concepts as well as the return duct concept described above.
Consistent with the above discussion, the present invention includes an apparatus for pneumatically transporting particulate material from an air and particulate source into first through Nth metering bins, the apparatus comprising a manifold assembly having supply and return ends, the supply end linked to the source to return particulate thereto, the assembly also forming intermediate ports between the supply and return ends that are linked to the metering bins such that at least a portion of the air born particulate in the manifold duct is directed into each of the metering bins.
In some embodiments the assembly includes a plurality of diverter structures linked between the intermediate ports and the metering bins. In some embodiments the diverter structures include a separate diverter structure for each of the metering bins. Even more specifically, each diverter structure may include a metering bin filler tube having an outlet end located within a metering bin.
In several embodiments the assembly further includes separate manifold sections between adjacent metering bins, each manifold section having a length between opposite ends and shaped so that the ends thereof are vertically nearer the metering bins than the corresponding section lengths. Here, each diverter structure may be configured to receive particulate from a preceding manifold section and to direct it downwardly into an associated metering bin and into a following manifold section. Even more particularly, each diverter structure may be a Y shaped tube member having an inlet linked to the preceding manifold section and first and second outlets linked to the following manifold section and the associated metering bin, respectively.
In some embodiments the Nth diverter structure is configured to receive particulate from a preceding manifold section and to direct the particulate downwardly into an associated metering bin and into a return manifold section that opens into the source. Here, the supply manifold section and the return manifold section each may include an arcuate tube member.
The invention also includes an apparatus for pneumatically transporting particulate material from an air and particulate source into individual first through Nth metering bins, the apparatus comprising a separate diverter structure corresponding to each of the metering bins, a supply manifold section linked at a first end to the source to receive air borne particulate there from and linked at the second end to a first of the diverter structure, (N-1) intermediate manifold sections between and linking adjacent first through Nth diverter structures; and a return manifold section having a first end linked to the Nth diverter structure and a second end opening into the source for delivering air borne particulate back to the source.
In some embodiments each of the manifold sections is arcuate and forms an arcuate passageway there through. IN still other embodiments each diverter structure has at least first, second and third legs operably connected to a preceding manifold duct section to receive particulate there from, operably connected to a subsequent manifold duct section to pass particulate thereunto and extending downwardly from a location intermediate the first and second legs into a metering bin, respectively.
In addition, the invention includes an apparatus for pneumatically transporting particulate material from an air and particulate source into individual first through Nth metering bins, the apparatus comprising (a) a central particulate supply hopper, (b) a plurality of individual metering bins mounted on an agricultural implement for movement through a field, (c) a manifold duct structure connected at an inlet end into the source and extending outwardly there from in a position generally above the metering bins, the duct being comprised of a plurality of interconnected duct sections, (d) a plurality of diverter structures interconnecting ends of the duct sections at locations above the metering bins and (e) a return manifold duct connecting the Nth diverter structure back to the source.
Here, the duct structure may include a supply manifold duct between the source and a first of the diverter structures, a return manifold duct between the Nth diverter structure and the source and separate intermediate manifold ducts between each two adjacent diverter structures.
The invention also includes a method for the sequential filling particulate metering bins mounted on an agricultural implement, the method comprising the steps of (a) providing a source of particulate and air, (b) providing a manifold duct assembly that is operably connected at opposite supply and return ends to the source and that forms intermediate ports there between, (c) pneumatically transporting particulate from the source through the manifold duct structure to fill a first metering bin with particulate to a level that a corresponding intermediate port is blocked and (d) continuing the pneumatic transport of particulate to fill sequentially each of the particulate bins following the first bin by sequential blockage of each subsequent intermediate port.
According to some methods the step of providing a manifold duct assembly includes providing an assembly including a separate diverter structure mounted above each metering bin, a supply manifold duct linked between the source and a first of the diverter structures, a separate intermediate manifold duct between each two adjacent diverter structures and a return manifold duct between the last diverter structure and the source.
Moreover, the invention includes a conveying apparatus for use in transporting particulate from a central hopper to a plurality of metering bins, said apparatus comprising (a) an elongated manifold duct having opposite supply and return ends, each of the supply and return ends linked to the hopper, the duct having a sinuous shape whereby particulate is transported in a downward direction at locations spaced along the length of the duct and (b) a separate feed tube corresponding to each of the metering bins, each feed tube operably connected to the manifold duct to direct particulate into a corresponding metering bin.
Furthermore, the invention includes an agricultural implement for distributing particulate, the implement comprising (a) a central particulate storage hopper, (b) a plurality of metering bins to receive particulate from the central particulate storage hopper, (c) a sinuously shaped manifold duct assembly including opposite supply and return ends, the supply end operably connected to the hopper to receive particulate there from, the return end operably connected to the hopper to return particulate thereto, the assembly having relatively higher and relatively lower nodes wherein each lower node is located above an underlying metering bin and opens there into and (d) a source of air operably connected to the central storage hopper to transport particulate from the storage hopper and through the manifold duct to the metering bins.
In at least some embodiments the manifold duct return end opens proximate the top end of the hopper and wherein the supply end is linked proximate the bottom of the hopper.
These and other objects, advantages and aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof, and in which there is shown a preferred embodiment of the invention. Such embodiment does not necessarily represent the full scope of the invention and reference is made therefore, to the claims herein for interpreting the scope of the invention.